


All Things Go

by rotten_goddess



Series: UshiOi Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Seijoh, Mentioned Shiratorizawa, Rivals to Lovers, Some Fluff, UshiOi Week, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotten_goddess/pseuds/rotten_goddess
Summary: All good things come to an end.Oikawa’s high school life, his partnership with Iwaizumi on court, as well as his thrilling rivalry with Ushijima Wakatoshi... probably even their quiet relationship that only started to bloom.———Day 2 of #UshiOiWeek 2020 | Enemies/Rivals to Lovers
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiOi Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969024
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	All Things Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluff. What am I doing with my life?
> 
> Unproofed because sleep is for the weak and I am weak.

“You probably won’t become truly happy until you’re a geezer,” Iwaizumi said all of a sudden, effectively cutting the silence lingering between them. It was the first time one of them spoke since they said their goodbyes to the other third years after closing up the gym, eyes red and noses runny due to minutes of ugly crying, reminiscing the past three years they spent with each other, with a family.

“The hell?” Oikawa complained, yelling louder than he initially planned. The tears in his eyes had dried, but he was still emotional, still so sensitive to filter the concern in his friend’s voice. “What kind of curse is that?”

Iwaizumi continued, “No matter what kind of tournaments you’ll win, you’ll never be completely satisfied. You’ll be that annoying guy who chases volleyball forever.” 

“You always have to throw in an insult, don’t you?” Oikawa pouted, yet he understood. It was true. Volleyball was like oxygen for him, a part of his life, something he couldn’t do without. His thirst for victory wouldn’t end with a win, but would add to his hunger, make him search and strive for more. Whether he win or lose, his volleyball will not end. 

“But keep going without a second thought,” Iwaizumi added, not seeming to mind any of Oikawa’s previous line, like a blabbering drunkard trying to preach to a younger folk. 

Oikawa continued to listen, but Iwaizumi stopped at his tracks instead, and so did Oikawa. He noted the red on the corner of Iwaizumi’s eyes, and the sincerity in his gaze. There was pride in it, and in his voice when he said: “I couldn’t be prouder to have you as a partner, and you’re the absolute best setter! Even if we end up on different teams those facts will never change.”

 _Iwa-chan..._ Oikawa almost said, touched and grateful more than ever. Almost, because at the end of it, Iwaizumi had to say:

“But I’ll still give my all to defeat you.”

“Bring it on,” Oikawa chose to answer instead, grinning now and feeling better. He had been so down since the end of the match against Karasuno. No one else blamed him for not properly saving the last ball aside from himself. He was his own judge, Iwaizumi knew, and his words were a dose of salvation his dying morale needed. 

Iwaizumi was first to raise his fist, and a whole lot of fond childhood memories played inside Oikawa’s head the moment their knuckles touched. The time they first played volleyball together, the time they went to see an exhibition game between Japan and Argentina, the time they made it to Kitagawa Daiichi’s starting line up, the time they won their first middle school game. The time they finally got a set from Shiratorizawa Academy in their third year. The time they agreed to go to Aoba Johsai together to beat the hell out of Ushiwaka. 

They had been together for so long it was hard to imagine them parting ways after graduation. All good things must really come to an end, huh? At least their friendship won’t, and that was enough for Oikawa. 

“Oh, you finally smiled,” Iwaizumi teased. Without it, Oikawa wouldn’t notice the slight curve in his lips. “I know you’ve been feeling down since we lost the game, but you became twice as pissed after talking to Ushiwaka.”

Oikawa flinched, either at the mere mention of the man’s name or the fact that Iwaizumi saw them talking.

“Whatever the hell did he tell you?”

Oikawa shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. “Stupid things. Like I should have gone to Shiratorizawa or something.”

Iwaizumi chuckled instead. “He really had to say that after losing a match, huh? That’s heartless. You coming to see the finals tomorrow?”

“Never!” the setter answered quick, but half of him really wanted to. Shiratorizawa was expected to win, but if Karasuno managed to kick butts, maybe Oikawa would feel a bit better, only having lost to the eventual champions of the Spring qualifiers. Still, Kageyama beating the shit out of Shiratorizawa when he wasn’t able to for the last three years would definitely annoy him.

“I wonder,” Iwaizumi replied, the teasing in his voice louder and more prominent now. 

Oikawa harrumped, resuming his walk with both hands digging the deepest of his jacket’s pockets. 

The two had to part ways eventually, Oikawa keeping his ground as he waived his best friend goodbye. Iwaizumi slowly became smaller the more he walked away. He didn’t look back once, and Oikawa was glad for it. Even when Iwaizumi was finally out of his sight, Oikawa didn’t move. He didn’t want to go home yet. Not when there was a notice of ten missed calls in his phone after playing a game with the third years. They were all from Ushijima, who was supposed to be resting by now for his big game the following day. 

Something was telling him he’ll find Ushijima outside his house, and he didn’t feel like facing the rival ace yet. Still, it was late. If Ushijima did go to his house, he should be back to the Shiratorizawa dorms by now. 

But what if he hadn’t? Oikawa had this feeling—and this tiny glimmer of hope he wouldn’t admit in a million years—Ushijima wouldn’t leave until they talked. 

Oikawa sighed. He needed his rest, too. Finally decided to go home, he pivoted in his heels and started walking home. 

A tall, achingly familiar figure standing outside his house made Oikawa gasp. Ushijima was there, back leaning againt the wall, eyes staring blankly at the starry horizon above their heads. As if the heaving of his breath was too loud to break the quiet of the night, Ushijima turned to his direction, lifting his back from the wall to properly face the setter.

Oikawa resumed his walk, but only after whipping his face to his side, careful not to look back at his guest. 

“What are you doing here?” The displeasure in Oikawa’s voice perfectly matched the sourness in his face. 

“To apologize about what I said earlier.” 

“You could have said it on phone.”

“You weren’t answering my calls.”

“Have you never heard of e-mails?”

“I can’t express my sincerity in letters.”

Oikawa finally faced Ushijima, brows knit together and his cute little pout intact. “So you’re here to take your words back?”

Ushijima took a couple of seconds to respond, making Oikawa pout harder. His gestures told Oikawa he was still thinking how best to explain his answer, which was an obvious no. “I still think Shiratorizawa would bring out the best in you but I admit I worded it wrongly and that I have offended you. For that I apologize.”

Oikawa raised his chin, hands crossing over his chest. “And who told you to apologize?”

Ushijima cleared his throat. Thanks to the clear night sky and the sudden blush in the spiker’s cheeks were perfectly illuminated by the moonlight. So, Ushijima knew how to feel embarrassed, yeah? Interesting. Oikawa had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from grinning.

“Semi did,” the ace answered. “He said I shouldn’t have said that when you just lost a match.”

“You shouldn’t have said that at all,” Oikawa corrected him and sighed. His expression had softened. The way Ushijima said his decision of going to Seijoh was wrong was already off the mark, but he had to blame it to his “petty pride” to boot. Maybe the second part had some truth in it, but still. 

Ushijima knew nothing about sugarcoating his words. He was a huge, insensitive idiot whose one-liners were too honest they have to hit a nerve every time, but at least he was always sincere. Oikawa guessed that was part of his charm.

And at least he was trying to change. 

The Ushijima from before would never consider other people’s feelings; having offended others would not matter to him then. But the Ushijima now would give himself a couple of seconds to think his words carefully (though he still sounded rude most of the time), and somehow that was what made Oikawa more annoyed than he should be. 

Still, there was the intention to change. For Oikawa. To match Oikawa. To be good enough and worthy of Oikawa. Ushijima didn’t need to word them, it was obvious. And warm.

His smile were still stiff and awkward more often than not, his speech still sharp, and his gestures anything but sweet. Even the pickup lines he used to send him were Googled by Tendou (which Ushijima easily admitted the very first time Oikawa guessed). 

“Ushijima’s a good guy,” Ohira told him before, with Shirabu muttering something like _too good for you, in fact_. The two teams had always been civil with each other, but ever since Ushijima’s confession a couple of months ago, the Shiratorizawa folks started becoming nice to him, even that Shirabu kid. He was the one to tell Oikawa about Ushijima’s favorite food, favorite color, even his best and worst academic subjects. He also kept sending him stolen photos of Ushijima—which showed either his adorable side (like how cute he looked like with his mouth stuffed with rice) or his sexy profiles (who the heck would bring their phone in the baths?). 

In the beginning, it felt like Shirabu was brushing on his face how much he knew and how less Oikawa did about Ushijima. It turned out Shirabu was only trying to make him know the other captain better, because everyone was aware of how bad the ace was at expressing himself. 

They were pretty supportive of their budding relationship, so Oikawa was sure someone would scold Ushijima for adding salt to his wounds. 

Oikawa had wondered for the longest time how his own team would take the fact he’s dating the rival school’s super ace. Would Iwaizumi squint? Would Hanamaki mock him? Maybe Matsukawa would hum to get attention and pick on his imaginary beard if the atmosphere become too heavy.

“Am I forgiven then?” Ushijima’s deep monotone pulled Oikawa from his train of thoughts. 

He sighed. “You don’t even know what you’re apologizing for, do you?”

“My honesty?”

“Close! Your being a jerk.”

“Is being honest making me a jerk?”

“If you don’t stop to think whether or not the other person you’re speaking to wanted to hear what you were about to say,” Oikawa supplied, his little pout back and dominant hand on his waist.

Ushijima hummed, fist flying under his chin as he thought. 

“What?” Oikawa urged. 

“I’m thinking whether or not you wanted to hear me say I love you right now.”

A stammered _what?_ came out of Oikawa. Heat creeped up his face and rested on his cheeks. Maybe his ears were red by now, too, because he swore they were burning. 

“Yamagata adviced me to tell you I love you if you don’t accept my apology. But I guess I should consider my timing and not say it when you’re mad.”

Oikawa faked a hiss. How could this big ball of hard muscles be an adorable idiot at the same time? 

“Yeah, you shouldn’t say that out of nowhere and when I’m still mad. That’s cheating.”

Ushijima’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “How was that cheating?”

“Just because! So never don’t do that... or maybe you can do that from time to time. And stop believing everything your teammates say, okay?”

“Okay,” Ushijima agreed easily, to gain Oikawa’s favor of course. Now whose advice was that from? Soekawa? Ohira? Those two seemed to have the most sane heads after all, but not like he knew everyone from Shiratorizawa.

“Go, you need to rest,” Oikawa said, when all he really wanted to do now was lean his head on Ushijima’s chest and be comforted in his arms. They don’t often cuddle—it’s not fair that Oikawa was always too embarrassed to do it while Ushijima was too cool to even react—and that’s what made every instance more special. 

As if reading what’s inside Oikawa’s mind, Ushijima pulled him closer for a half-hug. A soft kiss landed on the mound of his hair. 

“I love you.”

Oikawa, instead of answering, burried his head against Ushijima’s chest, hugging him closer in an attempt to hide his blushing face. 

_Love._

Oikawa knew he was feeling something towards Ushijima. Something positive, but he had yet to make out what it was. Until he was sure, he didn’t want to answer those three words. 

Soon, Tendou gave Ushijima a call to remind him of their curfew. Before saying goodbye, Ushijima asked, “You coming to see the game tomorrow?” 

Ah, that question again! He was still undecided of it to be honest, but was now leaning more to going than not. 

“I’ll think about it,” Oikawa said, but there was something else he had to think about, too, if he’s going to continue dating the other captain.

* * *

Ushijima’s brows were pulled together, lips sealed to a deep frown and eyes glued to the intertwined fingers of his shaking hands. How long had he been sitting in his bed? How much longer was he going to stay still?

His phone rang, Tendou’s name and face appearing at the wide touch screen. He took a deep breath and answered the call in his silent hope of learning anything about Oikawa’s flight.

“Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou greeted in his signature sing-song, only his voice was lacking the usual cheerfulness in it. “Are you really not going to see—” Tendou trailed, and there was some murmuring on the background. A familiar voice made Ushijima's heart skip a beat, his brows meeting in his continuing attempt of stilling himself.

“Waka-chan!” The familiar voice—Oikawa’s—was the next he heard from the other line. It was loud and clear, entering his ear but piercing his heart.

“Why didn’t you tell me until the last minute?” Ushijima asked, voice soft and weak. Needy, even.

There was silence, a long one. Silence despite the background noise common in an airport. There was the familiar heaving of deep breath and Oikawa stuttered. “I... I couldn’t bring myself to tell you.”

“Where you just playing with me, Tooru?”

“No!” was the other’s immediate answer. “It’s hard for me, too, Waka-chan. I didn’t want to leave you either. Especially not like this. But I have goals to achieve and dreams to fulfill.”

The corner of Ushijima’s eyes started to itch. He heard his own voice crack a bit as he asked, “Am I not part of that dream, Tooru?”

“Wakatoshi!” Oikawa cried. Literally. And there was another pause, more lingering than the first. “Can’t you just support me in this, Waka-chan?”

“How long are you staying in Argentina?”

There was no reply. Instead Ushijima heard a tiny wet sound like the chewing of lips.

“Answer me, Tooru,” he urged. “Are you even coming back?”

“It.. it will take long. I can’t tell you exactly how long. It might take me years. Will you wait for me?” 

Ushijima palmed his face, fingers clutching as if trying to crush his own skull. “I’m sorry.”

A nervous laugh was heard from the other line. “For what? Why are you apologizing? Waka-chan—” Oikawa’s voice started to crack. “Would you rather we end this?”

Ushijima opened his mouth only to close it again without saying a word. He pressed his feet harder on the floor, stilling himself. _Steeling_ himself.

There was a sniff. “You’ll wait for me, won’t you?”

Ushijima took a deep breath, exhaling in time of his response: “How do you expect me to wait for you when you don’t even know when you’re coming back? Are you even sure you’ll come back?”

“Wakatoshi...” 

“I’m sorry.” The hand in his face proceeded to pull on his hair. Their relationship had just started, why was it crumbling so fast? “I know I’m being selfish but I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want you to go. I don’t want you to leave me.” 

“Waka-chan, I’m only leaving Japan and not you! I know it will be hard but if we work together then we can keep this relationship. We can talk to the phone like this while we’re apart. Maybe I can visit you once in a while or maybe you can visit me instead.”

Ushijima sighed in a mixture of relief and unbelief. Right! They could still keep their contact, nothing physical, but it wasn’t over for them yet. “Right,” he said, sighing again. “What’s the time difference? Will it be okay to call you daily? I want to be the last person you talk to when you go to sleep. Is that okay with you, Tooru?”

There was another sniff from the other line, one that was followed by a soft chuckle. “I’m good with that. I go to sleep at 9 but I’m sure my body clock would need to adjust to the time difference of 12 hours.”

“12 hours,” Ushijima repeated, keeping the data safe in his head. “I can call you at 7 or 8 if it’s fine with you. We can have 1-2 hours to fill each other about our days.”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” 

Ushijima paused, savoring the silence Oikawa shared with him.

“I lo—”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Oikawa cut him off, his background growing louder. “I have to board the plane now.”

“I see,” Ushijima whispered weakly. “Have a safe flight, I guess.”

“Thank you.” 

The silence lingered once more between them. They shared no goodbyes even when Oikawa returned the phone to Tendou.   
It wasn’t the end for them. Their journey was only beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued to Day 5: Long Distance Relationship
> 
> Only I don’t even know when I’ll be posting my angsty entries for day 3 and 4 (because I haven’t started on anything aaaaahhhhhhh!!!)


End file.
